Safe Keeping
by Lynne102
Summary: [full sum. inside]When Sakura’s mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. But there’s one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2year older teacher!
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! If you like romance, suspense, mystery, and drama this is the story to read! I was inspired by all the stories out there that had teacher and student love. Well I noticed that there aren't many as Syaoran being a teacher and Sakura being the student. So here's Sakura's story of a simple teacher student bond became more then that.

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 1: A new begging

I, Sakura Kinomoto, do not like arrogant, rude, players, obnoxious, players, selfish, (and did I mention players?) kind of boys. I like sweet, caring, kind, gentle, and selfless boys. Well it's bad enough that I fell in love with someone in the bad category, but what's worse is… he was in love with me too.

I hate to think that if my mom never got that stupid yet perfect promotion, then I would have never met him. I would have probably married a sweet guy. And lived happily ever after right? Well wrong. It's better to do than do nothing at all. At least that's what my mother said. But what does she mean by that?

Well diary, this is my story. The story that I will keep forever in my heart, mind, and soul. Or is it body? Oh well. I'm not perfect. So let's begin the story, shall we?

The story called, "_Safe Keepings_".

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel the sun burning into my skin, for I was outside. Waiting for my mother to get home. I left my key on my night table and did not remember until I was in school and biting into my sandwich.

I sighed for the thousandth time.

Where is she? She's taking forever! Finally I hear the car drive into the garage. I jump up and run to her. When I see her smiling face, I know something happened. Something that I probably won't like happened.

My mom, Nadeshiko Kinomoto, was smiling like she just won a million dollars. She smiled with grace and opened her arms for a hug. I of course smiled from the reaction and returned the hug. She squeezed me a little bit too tight.

"Sweetie, guess what!" My mother said as she began to take her purse out of the car.

"What?" I ask as I help her bring in the groceries I saw peeking from the back.

"I got a promotion!" My mother squealed so loudly I had to cover my ears.

"Sorry sweetie pie. Let me tell you the story." She said as she fumbled in her purse searching for the house keys. When she finally finds it she opens the door and we both enter. She lays the bags on the counter and begins to put things away.

"Well sweetie, I was at work writing a final for Mr. King, well as soon as I finished, I was called to the top floor. I was thinking 'uh oh, what did I do? I must have done something to make Mr. King mad!' Well I waited outside of Mr. King's office for two whole hours. So I was having the nerves attack me and I wasn't sure if I could contain myself much longer. Than he opened his door and wanted me to come in. He told me to sit and he sat now waiting for something, I suppose. Then he said 'Nadeshiko, I am proud to say that you have been offered a position as my assistant. I am moving my business up a level.' And I was so happy that I was the one he chooses to be his assistant! Me a simple woman with one daughter that is an angel," I couldn't believe she called me an angel! She must really be happy.

"And a son who is away at college. I was overjoyed. I still am! So I took the offer without a second thought. We are moving to Tokyo!" As soon as mom said moving, I snapped.

"Moving?! What do you mean moving?" I demanded as I smacked my hands on top of the counter. Hard.

"We are moving to Tokyo. Don't put up such a fit, Sakura. You always tell me you have no friends here and you hate your classes. You always say Sakura, 'I wish we could move!' Well you finally got your wish." Mom said with a smug smile as she began to put the eggs in the fridge.

"Mom! That was when Dad was still alive!" I shouted. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. My mom's cheerful composure was turned upside down. Her glistening eyes began bleak with sadness. Her joyful look was replaced with such sadness; it hurt to even look at her.

My mother became really quiet not muttering a word as she gently placed the eggs on the fridge door.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean. It's just I grew so used to this life, It'll be hard to not having it anymore." I said quietly. I tucked my long chestnut colored hair behind me ear and stayed quiet.

"Sakura, open your mind to the possibilities! Don't run away from fear, face it and succeed over it." Mom said as she closed the fridge door and turned to look at me. I could see hurt in her eyes and I knew she was not mad at me but hurt for my father dieing.

I walked over and gave her a big hug. She returned it with full force.

"When are we moving?" I ask reluctantly. "In two days." I hear her mutter in my hair.

"Two Days?! How come you didn't say so earlier?" I asked as I then went into packing mode.

My mom began to laugh as she saw me panic. It takes a lot for me to panic. But thinking about all the things that might not come with me, I begin to panic.

"Hold on girlie, I have some cardboard boxes you can put your junk in." Mom said as she fished out the cardboard boxes.

"Mom! My stuff is not junk!" I complain as I find them in a bag before she does. I grab two and run up to my room. I then decide I should make a list.

I list all the important things like clothing, hairbrush and accessories, tooth supplies, and shoes.

So I label the first box **Necessities- Sakura**. I pack up the things and think of a label for the next box.

I began to pack things into the next box. Like CDs, DVDs, make-up, or anything else I could think of or pass by in my bedroom.

"Sakura! Your brother is on the line!" My mother yells from the kitchen. I smile and hurry to the phone in my bedroom.

"Ok mom." As soon as I say that I hear a click.

"Hey Sakura!" Touya said with false enthusiasm.

"Touya!" I said returning the falseness. I could hear a chuckle.

"Oo! Touya you have someone over?" I said with a giggle.

"It's only Kaho." He said defensively. I could tell he was blushing.

"Hi Saku!" Kaho squealed into the phone. "Hi, Ka-oh!" I said as I switched her two last letters. She laughed then said, "You're moving to Tokyo with your mom in two days right?" I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me and said, "Ya, now I'm going to see you!" I said now remembering Touya and Kaho live in Tokyo.

"Hey, you don't sound so happy to be moving. Mom said you went into defense mode." Touya said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Well I have to go. I have lots of things to pack! We only have two more days left of this place!" I said with a sigh.

"Don't sound so glum. You'll be happy here. I have a feeling you'll be happy here. Never doubt your brother." Touya said with a kind tone.

"Ya, ya. Don't go all I'm-the-best on me, now." I said as I sigh.

"Alright see ya later then." Touya said and Kaho squealed, "I can't wait until your arrival! We'll be going shopping together! Oh and don't forget that CD you told me about! I absolutely can't wait to hear it! Tootles, Saku!" Kaho said and before Sakura could say a word you could hear the phone shut off.

Sakura sighed with a smile. That Kaho always in a hurry.

It soon neared dinner time before I knew it. Mom made my favorite; chicken noodle soup.

Mom asked me a bunch of questions like you have to fill out this form for school; do you know where to get it? Or Did you finish packing your junk? And I stated that it wasn't junk. Or Can you help me with the rest of the house?

We stayed up till three o'clock in the morning and I was too tired to take a shower so I washed up and fell asleep on the bed forgetting to put the blanket over me.

-------------------

Today was the last day I have in this town. I'm going to miss my house. And… well all I'm going to miss is my house. Now that I looked back I noticed mom sort of rubbed the 'not having friends' think in my face, last night.

I spent my day running around trying to help mom with the packing and loading it into the mover truck thing. Mom at eight o'clock ordered a moving truck thing, and was pleased to hear that one would be there by ten in the morning. That gave us two full hours to pack, which we only packed three boxes in those two hours.

I was thankful my mom didn't send me to school on my last day. She said later on she was going to my school to fill out the form and if they gave her any trouble she was going to tell them it was already too late. We're moving tomorrow.

I felt almost happy that we could start over. But it was mainly me who was starting over.

"Sakura, I'm going to your school now, ok? Will you be ok alone?" Mom asked kindly as she searched around for her shoes.

"Sure. I'll continue to pack."

She placed a big kiss on my cheek then took the keys and left.

As I said, I continued to pack the crystal things carefully into a bag instead of a box. When I finally finished mom returned with a frown and motioned me to give her some aspirin.

"Sakura, that school is full of meat brains! They told me it was supposed to be due a week before we moved! A week! I got so mad I by accidentally broke a priceless vase as the principle said. I said I was going to sue this school for horrible arrangement. Well they didn't like that and I was thrown out. I thankfully filled out the paper before I did or broke anything else." Mom said as she drank the two pills and closed her eyes.

"Well, mom I finished the packing and it's all ready to be put into the moving van thing." I said hoping she would feel better and get her happiness back. I guess that was too much to ask for.

She smiled at me. "Sakura, thank you but right now I need to rest. You know what instead I'll call movers to pack the stuff up." Mom dragged herself up and dialed the number.

I escaped to my room and fell asleep. I faintly heard my mom come into the room and put the blankets on me. But I was half asleep. I could have dreamed it. But I never know. Maybe just maybe, if I'm lucky enough, life will be better for me in Tokyo. Then as my brother said, maybe I'll find happiness. Not once has he been wrong about his hunches...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please let me know! Thank you! Thank you so much for reading! If I get enough reviews I will update on Friday! ;) So please review! Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a Genius? !

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so happy for the review I got! Please continue to review! Thank you! I greatly appreciate it! Unlike my other stories I will put the reviewers after I write the chapter! Thank you! I tried to update this two days ago... but the site was down!

Enjoy:)

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 2: I'm a Genius?!

I was so surprised when my mom called me a "Genius" as she said. A Genius? How am I a Genius? I would like to know. I suck at math (and when I say "suck" I mean real bad!) I am over average on Reading and Language Arts… I'm average on Geography and science. So only two out of five classes am I a "Genius" in. Diary, I think my mom expects _way_ too much out of me. Don't you think? You're probably like ok, what is this woman (or girl) talking about? Well I'll tell you the next part of my story called "_Safe Keepings_".

Please don't laugh or think I'm the weirdest girl in the world.

Ok here's the story called, "_Safe Keepings_".

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At five o'clock my mom shook me awake. I gave her my best 'in-the-morning' glare, but she laughed at my poor attempt.

"Sakura, sweetie, are you ready to make a whole new life? Are you ready to start fresh with school, friends, neighbors, EVERYTHING?" Mom asked enthusiastically as she wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me hard.

I nodded in response, even though I didn't want to move or change schools. I looked at mom's bright face and knew I couldn't take this moment away from her.

So I slipped silently into the car and just stared out the window as mom began to drive the four hour drive to the great city of Tokyo.

After an hour of silence, mom reached over to take my hand. I debated if I should take it or not, but not to be rude I gently clapped my hand to hers. She smiled at my action and held her hand firm. I clapped it over and over again. A smile tugged on my lips as the memory came flooding back to me.

(Ok this is going to be a flashback, Diary. I might have a lot of Flashbacks, just to worn you.)

Flashback

I sat on my father's lap ready to spend the day with him. He smiled at me and held out his hand. When I tried to grasp it, he kept his hand firmly open. I looked at him questionably and he smiled in return.

I didn't understand why he wasn't holding my hand. So I began to hold my hand firmly like he did and gently clapped it against him. He smiled wider as I began to laugh.

End Flashback

My mom grasped my hand and looked at me for a second and smiled. She seemed brighter more happy than I've ever seen her since dad died.

Not wanting to ruin this cheerful moment, I began to hum a sweat lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was younger. It helped her smile grow and she gently squeezed my hand.

"Mommy, are we there yet?" I asked shifting in my seat to become more comfortable. She glanced at me and sighed, a happy sigh.

"Sweet, now don't start with the 'are we there yet?' question." Mom said as she took her hand back to drive.

"But how long?" I asked hiding a smile, just to bug her. She frowned and a small smile formed on her lips. "Ok sweetie pie, three more hours left." She answered.

I sighed and reclined my car seat. "I'm going to take a nap, ok?" I asked as I yawned and snuggled deeper into the seat.

"Ok." Mom said gently.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later I could feel someone shaking me awake. I reluctantly opened my eyes and quickly snapped them shut. There was a blinding light staring me down.

"Sakura, come on get up! We're finally here! Look at our new home!" Mom shouted with happiness.

"In a second. Let me get adjusted." I said as I rubbed my eyes and lifted my head and body up. I took a peek at the light and soon my eyes adjusted and I trailed out of the car.

"Be a doll and help take things out of the car!" Mom said as she walked by with boxes and bags in her arms toward the house.

Mommy didn't seem happy, but, she _was_ happy and her face showed it.

To help out mom, I walked to the back of the car and carried two boxes to the house. I stopped to look at the house. A big two story house stood in front of me. The outside color was a baby yellow and the door and the shingles were the color of cherry red.

I stared at my new house, not sure what to think.

I stepped into the house and saw mom putting boxes and bags on the floor. Once she saw me she smiled warmly at me and motioned me to drop the bags on the floor also.

"Well, Sakura, what do you think of this beautiful house?" mom asked as she put her hand out to present to me the house.

"It's lovely." I said without looking around. Mom noticed I didn't and she frowned.

"Come on Sakura, look around enjoy the beautiful house. Wait until your brother sees this! He's going to beg us if he could stay here!" Mom exclaimed as she began to unpack the bags and open the boxes.

I laughed as I imagined Touya begging mom to let him stay here.

"Could you help me unpack? I need to start putting things away to make the house seem more home feeling." Mom said as she gently picked up a picture of dad and went to find a good place to put it.

I nodded and began to unpack a box named 'Kitchen things'. I immediately picked up the bag and began to look around for the kitchen. As soon as I stepped into a brightly lit room, I knew I was in the kitchen.

It was pretty plain but at the same time still looked elegant and pleasant. There were diamond shaped tiles for the back splash. The floor was a richly made tile that made the room seems elegant. I noticed there was an island and it had plain white top.

I placed the box down on the floor and began to take things out. Such a difficult task since I was debating where to put what and what do I do with this? It took me longer than I expected. Precisely two hours more.

Mom walked in on me trying to figure out if a plate (that looked like a cup) should go into the Cabinet with the plates or the cups.

"Sweetie that is a plate. It was a gift from your grandfather." Mother said with dryness in her voice.

-------

Ok let me stop the story for a second. My mom and my grandfather (from my father's side) don't really get along at all. Grandfather was against the idea of my father marring my mother, so he would do horrible things to them. Like for example he would threaten to call the cops if she ever stepped foot into his house. He also tried to keep his son locked away in his room, as he said 'Trying to protect you from harm', but dad would always escape. (With the help of my darling grandmother.) When he found out his dastardly plans were not working, he came up with a new idea. It almost worked. Almost, is the key word.

He became friendly with my mom and he seemed to become 'like-a-father' to her. She, like everyone else, was blind by his plan. He sent a letter to my mother, claiming he was my father. He wrote he never wanted to see him again and I don't ever want to be near you. She told me she cried when she read the letter. My father received the same letter except from my mother.

The plan was working well until my dad found out my mother was going to America to become more advanced in her modeling career. He caught her just in time before the plane left and told him he loved her. She seemed as shocked as ever to hear that. She began to cry and asked why he wrote the letter to her. He answered what letter? You wrote a letter to me! They both then knew my evil grandfather set them up. They got married a week later and moved away from his parents.

Ok now that that's cleared up, Diary, now we shall continue with my story.

-------

I knew not to ask anymore questions and I put the plate away in the plate cabinet.

"My, Sakura, you've been so much help! Your mommy's little helper!" Mom said as she wrapped me into a big hug and squeezed me nearly to death.

"Thanks mom. I want to do as much as I can. So, when will you be starting work?" I asked once we were sitting comfortably on the couch that the mover's moved in.

Mom thought for a moment before she looked at me with a playful grin. "You want to get me out so quickly?" Mom chuckled lightly. "Mom! That's so not true!" I said with a shocked face on. After a second we both began to laugh, which earned us weird looks from the movers.

"Well we should clarify our schedule. I work Monday thru Friday and Half the day on Saturday and a few hours on Sunday." Said mom.

My eyes widened with shock. She's working weekdays AND weekends? "What?!" I said loudly, instead it came out as a scream.

Mom looked apologetic at me as she played with my hair. "I'm sorry sweetie pie. For the beginning of this business, I will have to work all hours. But I promise Sakura, once we get this business rolling, it'll only be a few days."

"A few days? A few? Mom you said we were going to be staring over! Starting fresh! How are you working all day every day helping us start over?" I asked rudely as I stood up, with my hands on my hips. "Mother! So the only thing changing is me? I'm the one starting over?" I asked with tears forming. I blinked, hard to make them go away.

"Sakura, please! Don't make this harder than it already is. We are starting over! I assure you! Aren't you wondering what time I would be working from?" Mom said with a frown.

I sighed as the anger subsided and I fell lazily on the couch again.

"From what time?" I asked quietly. "From eight o'clock to five o'clock in the evening. For Saturday, I work from twelve o'clock to seven. On Sundays, two o'clock to nine o'clock." Mom explained as she smoothed out my hair. I snapped my head up and looked at her with shock.

"Mom! When am I going to be able to spend time with you?" I asked as I laid my head down on her shoulder.

"Once I'm home." She said as though it was that simple.

I wish it was that simple. But it's anything but. Once my mom gets home from work, she says she's so tired and she needs to rest. She sometimes was too tired to eat anything.

I began to fumble with my mom's curly black hair.

"Sakura, aren't you interested in what school your going to?" Mom asked all of a sudden as she made me look at her.

"Not really." I answered truthfully. She playfully swatted me and became serious again.

"Well listen, my boss pulled some strings and thank goodness, you were accepted!" Mom squealed with excitement. "Accepted? Accepted into what?" I asked wondering what she was talking about.

"A school for smart people! Preferably Geniuses!" Mom squealed. I looked at her with such shock my mom had to yell in my ear to get me out of the shock.

"What?! Geniuses? I'm not a Genius! I'm not even close!" I yelled with shock mingling in my voice. "Sakura, you have a wonderful A plus in Reading and Language Arts. In math you have a low B. Which you need to raise. In science and Geography you have an A! You are completely eligible to be a student at there school!" Mom said with determination.

"But mom! That's not far! I don't want to be a geek!" I said with a pleading tone. "A geek? Sakura! You shouldn't call smart people geeks!" Mother scolded.

"I'm not calling them geeks! People that look like geeks! I might look like a geek if I go to a 'Genius' school!" I said doing air quotes with my fingers for the word Genius.

"Sakura, you are going to that school! No matter what you say! It is an A school and I want my baby to have the best education possible. You are going to that school and that's that." Mom said as she walked into the kitchen.

I followed her, protesting and pleading. But she wouldn't be pushed. She has made her decision.

I grumbled as I sat down at the dinning table the movers brought in as my mom and I was quarreling.

Than I just thought of something. "Mom, did you just call me a Genius?" I asked with a smile tugging on my pale lips. My mom smiled at me and she placed a sandwich in front of me. I bit into the sandwich expecting peanut butter and jelly, but was surprised to taste ham and cheese.

"Yes, Sakura, I do think you're a Genius. Just promise me you'll try the school. After two months past, if you still don't like it, then you can switch schools." Mom said biting into her sandwich.

I licked my lips and nodded in agreement. "Good girl, sweet pie." Mom said with a smile and reached out her hand to mine. I held her hand for a second before I noticed we were both done.

"So, how about we look at the rooms upstairs?" I asked with a grin. Mom laughed and said, "So you want to see that splendid cherry blossom room of yours?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Cherry blossom?!" I asked as I dragged my mother upstairs so she could tell me which one was mine.

Maybe it won't be too bad. Maybe I'll get used to it here. Maybe just maybe I'll be able to someday call this house and town, home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked this chappie!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!! Chapter 3 will be out in two days! Maybe tomorrow! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! Thank you for reading! Please review:)

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**ffgirl-07, Musette Fujiwara, dbgtfan2004, and SnowCharms**

Thank you! Pleas review:)


	3. Chapter 3: Rule one and fifty five

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you all for reviewing! I greatly appreciate it! So let's go into the story!

Enjoy:)

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 3: Rule one and fifty-five

Diary, I am so surprised about my room. (Yes, I'm too lazy to go back where I left of in the story. So I'm telling it to you like this.) The room, I found out, was actually my mom's doing. She had some room décor, come and do my room in Cherry blossoms. It reminded me of my home. But what can I complain about? Oh ya, my new school!

Ok with that said; let's continue with the next part of the story from, "_Safe Keepings_".

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke at five in the morning. I was in shock and thought I became sick over night. I felt my forehead in case I had a fever. Oh dear. I don't think I do. Maybe I have a sore throat? But my throat felt fine and I went to my mom's room.

I opened the door and sneaked in. I crept up to the king sized bed and dove in. I snuggled deep into the cool surface of the fabric and looked over to mommy. She lay asleep on the bed with a content smile. Even when she slept the brightness didn't seem to go away.

Carefully I poked my mom's arm, until she opened her eyes to stare at me in disbelief.

"Sakura? What time is it? Why are you waking me up at this time? Why aren't you sleeping soundly in your own room?" Mom asked groggily as she turned over to look at me.

"Sorry mom. I woke up wide awake." I said as I snuggled close to her. She smiled and held on to me tightly.

"Oh! How about you go get ready for school and I'll go make pancakes?" Mom asked sweetly.

"Pancakes!" I cheered as I ran to my room to get ready for school. My mom chuckled and got up as well.

I went into my closet and saw my new uniform waiting for me on a hanger. I took it out of the closet and began to take off the plastic that covered the outfit. The colors are red and white. How pleasant. I like red but I like pink better. A skirt and a long sleeved shirt. (Since it's in the winter season!)

I put the outfit on and checked in my full length mirror. I looked ok maybe even pretty but not beautiful. I put on the long black knee-high socks and slipped on my school shoes. All this cost $55.00. In my account that is a lot of money going done the drain just so I can be in the stupid school.

I sigh and brush my waist length hair. I debate whether I should put it in a half or a pony-tail. Instead I just leave it down and put on a hat that _has_ to be worn. If it was up to me I would not wear a hat but I must follow the rules.

I trail down the stairs and spot my mom in work attire and her hair is in a bun. She spots me and smiles.

"Oh Sakura! How lovely you look! You are going to make all the boys swoon!" Mom complimented. I shake my head no as an embarrassed blush makes its way to my cheeks. Mom laughs and tells me to sit. I sit sown and wait for my meal.

"Ok, so let's go over our schedule again," Mom said as she places the plate full of pancakes in front of me. I immediately dug in and savored the butter filled taste.

"Alright I drop you off at school, that's at seven forty. I arrive at work, which should be around eight. Then at eleven o'clock to eleven thirty I will be at lunch. At twelve to one you should be at lunch. Alright at three you should be home. At three fifteen I will call you. Ok so that leaves me to be home at five. Don't worry Sakura, this will work out!" Said Mom happily. I nodded.

I finished my pancakes and washed my dish. I chugged down some milk and was ready to go, with my backpack and city map. (Since I have no idea where I'm going! And I have to walk home… alone!)

Mom finished her pancakes and we loaded into the car.

I could feel my stomach doing flip-flops. The butterflies were going over-load!

My mom was explaining the whole 'behave-don't-do-anything-your-brother-wouldn't-do'. And then she would stop mid-sentence to 'don't-do-anything-your-brother-would-do' speech. I would laugh in my head.

"Mom," I said, butting into the speech. She looked at me and waited for me to say something.

"Is this school a private school?" I asked now asking all the questions I did not ask before. She nodded then said, "Yes… but not a religion type school. It is a private school for… intelligent students. And before you ask, yes, you are going to have at least three hours of homework everyday."

I gasped and looked at my mother in shock. "Three hours?! You're kidding me right?" I screamed out. My mother glanced at me but continued.

"Maybe more. No I'm not kidding you, Sakura. You will be doing what the school expects of you. Behave yourself and you'll do fine." Mom concluded as we finally reached the school. I sighed and agreed.

I got out of the car and waved as my mom drove off. I looked around me and noticed tons of students dressed just like me walking off to their destination. I began to walk to the front office. (At least that's where I hoped I was going.)

Don't be scared, I told myself. How could I not be afraid? They all acted like robots!

"Hey, you girl! Where are you going?" Some boy came running up to me and asked with a frown. I felt like a little girl being scolded.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and smiled nervously at him.

"Hello. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. And I think I'm a bit lost." I said trying to maintain myself from falling to the floor and pleading to be home. He looked at me for a moment before motioning over somebody.

A beautiful girl walked over to us. She had long light black hair. Her violet colored eyes glistened. She smiled at me. "Hello, you must be Ms. Kinomoto." She said in a melodic voice.

I nodded. She smiles wider at me and takes hold of my arm.

"Come on, Kinomoto-san! We mustn't be late to homeroom!" Said the girl. I let myself be dragged, since I have no idea where I'm going.

She flashes me another smile as we enter a classroom full of kids talking. She leads me over to a desk that has my name on it! And sits down next to me.

"Ok now that you are settled in, let me introduce myself." The girl said with a flip of her long hair.

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. I will be the one who shows you the ropes around here. At least until a teacher decides to take my place." Tomoyo said thinking for a moment and then saying to herself, "No, I know _he_ wouldn't."

I, who is feeling uncomfortable with this, shift in my seat. Tomoyo notices and gets my attention.

"Well we have strict rules here at Tokyo Elm High." Tomoyo said getting a book out of her backpack.

I not able to hold in my curiosity, I say, "Tokyo _Elm _high?" I make sure I make Elm sound odd. Tomoyo draws her attention back to me.

"Yes elm. Elm is a very high standard to this school. One of our teachers, the one that his father owns this place, named the school Elm. It's a very fascinating thing. Don't you think?" I nod my head.

"Alright then, Kinomoto-san, we will begin with rule number one. 'You must always listen to your elders! No matter what the coast may be! Listen and don't speak until you are permitted.' That is rule number one. You will get a book just like this in your mail box today, Kinomoto-san. You must read and list all of the rules in one week. You will have a test here at school, in one week. So study hard." Tomoyo said as she showed me the seven hundred or more pages of the book.

I was ready to faint. How am I going to be able to memorize everything?

DING! DING! DING!

The bell rings off and I see everyone stop talking and stare at the board. I look at Tomoyo and she motions me to do the same without turning to look at me. I look at the board and just stare there. It gets kind of boring after a while. We stayed like that for twenty minutes (to me it seemed like an eternity!) until a woman and a boy about my age came walking in.

"Hello students. I hope you had a nice weekend for we will be learning new things today and having a test about it tomorrow. So make sure you study. Now it is time to say the fifty-fifth rule."

Everyone stood (so I stood) and the woman had a stance like a military sergeant. The woman had brown hair which was held in a tight bun and glasses which you could see cold black eyes behind them. She wore a maroon colored shirt and skirt. The boy that came in with her stood in a salute stance. He looked like a statue.

Then all at once, the boys and girls started to say the rule in unison.

"We will respect our elders in a formal way. No one will betray the rules of this school. If we have betrayed our elders, we will be severely punished, do to lack of respect. We will beg our elders for our mistake. We will not be punished in any way if we are not in trouble. Forgive us for such a thing!" The students finished in a determined way.

The woman looked at me and frowned. I noticed everyone was saluting. Tomoyo glanced at me and widened her eyes. I feel like I'm in military camp.

"You there girl! The one who is disrespectful to our elders! Come forth!" The woman shouted to me. I could feel a blush forming as I walk to her in a timid way. The boy who saluted the whole time stared at me like I had three eyes.

"Girl, what is your name?" The woman barked at me. My cheeks went even redder.

"M-my name is Kinomoto Sakura." I whispered. The woman gasped for a second before she stepped back in shock.

"You cannot be THE Kinomoto Sakura… can you?" The woman asked surprised, her mean tone lost.

I nod and feel like I did something wrong.

"Oh does that mean you're the daughter of Fujitaka and… Nadeshiko?" The woman asked. Again I nodded.

"You're the student that is great with studying, gets all A's except for one be in math, the one who is shy and timid but still a load of kindness?" It was my turn to look shocked and I didn't know if I should say yes or no.

She didn't wait for my answer as she smiled at me. "Alright, I'll let you go this time. Please make sure you read the rule book." The woman said and dismissing me to go back to my seat.

I went back to my seat and all at once everyone sat down. I (the only one standing) blushed and quickly sat down.

"Alright students, class will begin now." The woman walked to the door and turned back to us. "Oh Kinomoto-sama, my name is Sensei Karin." With that she slammed the door.

I turned to look at Tomoyo and she gave me a small smile.

The boy who was in a salute form was now standing behind his desk.

"Hello class. I will introduce myself, since we have a new student. My name is Li Syaoran. Your teacher and to some, your classmate." He looked up at us. He had brown colored hair, he was _way_ tall, and his eyes took my breath away. They were the color of dark chocolate and they were intense.

I felt my breath leave and it took me a couple of seconds to remember to breathe!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you so much for reading! Thanks to those who reviewed! … Those who read 'The Legend of Sakura Claus', it will be updated tomorrow. Sorry it got deleted! ...

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Chunblossom, SnowCharms, thereviewergirl, and inuhanyoukags92**

Thank you! Please review:)


	4. Chapter 4: Mistake one

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it! And Syaoran is a teacher and a student. He still needs to learn. Ok let's go into the story!

Enjoy:)

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 4: Mistake one

Ok, I don't really have anything. (Well I do, but it will spoil everything!) Ok, Diary, time to continue with the story.

My story called, "_Safe Keeping_".

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I took a deep breath and decided I would avoid looking into his eyes at all coast.

I glanced over to Tomoyo, who looked at me with worry. I smiled and turned my attention away from her questionable eyes. I shift in my seat every now and then to avoid the looks from other students.

I don't think they like me. During the whole time, I felt them glaring at me or giving me sideways glances. Sometimes… I'm not sure what to call him… maybe Sensei Syaoran? No… Sensei Li… Eww! That sounds even worse! Ok so I'll call him Li-sama. Like I was saying, sometimes Li-sama had to shout at everyone to get their attention. Once he threatened to make them recite the rules.

If your wondering what I learned, well I learned basically the same stuff I learned in Tomoeda. I (hopefully) got everything right. After five hours of the same class, (which is very boring!) we finally had lunch break.

Tomoyo stood up and walked the half inch pathway to my desk. She flashed me a smile and asked me to join her and her _friends_ for lunch. I twitched at the word 'friends'. I'm not very social with people, if I didn't tell you before, Diary. I nodded, not wanting to be rude, and followed her to a cherry blossom tree. Already three people sat under it. Once they saw Tomoyo, they smiled and began to shout hello's to one another.

To tell you the truth, I felt like I didn't belong. I wanted to disappear right then and there.

"Sakura, come on! No need to be shy. They are the same as you." Tomoyo took hold of my arm and literally dragged me to the tree.

"Hello, Tomoyo! Hello Kinomoto-san! Such a pleasure to meet you!" A girl named, Chiharu said and scooted over to let me sit down.

Tomoyo introduced me to the two other girls. One who seemed shy to meet me, her name was Rika. She seemed really sweet. All of them seem sweet. The other girls name was Naoko. She seemed like a bookworm, like me. All of us clicked immediately. But as people always say, 'Good things don't last forever.'

A few minutes later, a boy came over. I could tell just by looking at him, he was a boy from the bad category. I frowned but the frown quickly disappeared.

The boy walked up behind Chiharu and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"AHHHHHH! Yamazaki, you idiot! How stupid can you be? I'm going to kill you if you scare me like again!" Chiharu scolded as she playfully pushed him. He acted insulted but then scooted himself between us.

"Yamazaki! Are you blind? Someone was already sitting there! You say you're sorry right now!" Chiharu yelled. I not wanting to cause trouble tried to say it was alright but she cut me off.

He looked at me with a fake sorry look. "Hey um Kinomoto-san, please forgive me for wanting to be near my girlfriend." He said icily. I gasped and felt like an icicle going overly cold. I felt tears threatening to fall.

"Say you're sorry, stupid." A voice said from behind us. I looked behind me and saw Li-sama holding his jacket on one finger, and it was dangling behind him. He looked at me and maybe glared but I'm not sure since I turned away quickly.

Tomoyo noticed, because she caught my eye and gave me an 'are-you-ok' look. I gave a smile which my lips began to tremble. I was horrible with keeping myself from crying.

I quickly stood up and began to walk away.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika asked at the same time. I continued to walk not wanting to be caught crying. I bit my lip as the tears escaped down my cheek.

I hiccupped and tried to calm down. I have no idea where I'm going, I feel like I'm just in everyone's way, and I sometimes wish I was a little girl again. Ready to be held in mommy's and daddy's arms.

More tears spilled down my face and I had to stop for everything was becoming blurry. I leaned on the wall as I let myself slip to the floor and cry my eyes out.

"Kinomoto-san. Please forgive that stupid jerk for talking to you in such a manner. Except my apology for him." I looked up and saw Li-sama bending down beside me. I dried my eyes as best as I could and nodded. He smiled a small smile at me and stood up. He held his hand out for me.

I frowned and slowly took his hand. He helped me up and quickly let go of it. "Rule number seventy- three; never linger on what the elders tell you not to." He said as he began to walk to the tree again. He stopped and turned around to look at me.

"I assume you've heard about this school before you came here right?" I shook my head no. He sighed and gave a tired smile. Then he asked, "Then why are you here?"

At that moment I couldn't breathe. I felt like I didn't belong again. I wanted to yell at him. Beg him to leave me alone and you know what I did, Dairy? I took one step toward him and… slapped him right across the cheek. It sounded like a bullet going off.

As soon as I hit him, I gasped and froze. His expression was shocked. I think no one hit him before. I stepped back unsure of what I did. Tears came by the millions now.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" I stammered as I backed away slowly.

Tomoyo came running up and looked at Syaoran, who now had a huge red mark on his right cheek. She gasped and looked back at me with wide eyes. I began to I think have a melt down. I fell to the floor and just cried. Saying "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Diary, looking back, I don't understand why I smacked him. He himself most likely felt violated. He looked so shocked but the worst part is… he looked scared. Like I hit him because he did something he wasn't supposed to. Maybe I hit a spot that affected him.

-------------------------

"Sakura, did you smack him?" The woman from before, Sensei Karin, asked as she waited patiently for my answer. I looked at the carpet trying very hard not to burst into tears.

I nodded.

"Did you do it purposely or by accident?" Sensei Karin asked with a stern look as she leaned on her hand for support. Again I nodded, which was stupid but I was out of it by then.

"Answer my question, Kinomoto!" Barked Sensei. I shift in my seat again and I feel my heart quicken. It knows, and I know, I'm going to be in big trouble for this.

"Sakura, please tell me why you smacked him." She said more calmly. I again shifted in my seat and open my mouth but quickly close it.

"I'm waiting." She barked out.

I look at her and say carefully, "I don't know, ma'am. I just did it on instinct." I told truthfully, which earned me an 'are-you-serious' look.

She sighed and said, "I'm going to have to notify your mother. I think this problem should be resolved appropriately and carefully." Sensei Karin said with a small sigh and told me to leave.

I quickly made my feet move as fast as I could make them go. I made my way to my next class, which was math. I suck at math. They might kick me out because I suck. Then I won't have to put up with all this commotion.

As soon as I arrived, the classroom became very quiet.

"Oh! Kinomoto-chan! Such a nice pleasure to have you in my class! Please sit next to…" She paused and looked around for a moment. "Aha! Right next to Li-san." As soon as she said 'Li-san' I prayed there was another boy or girl with the last name Li. But with my luck, it was Li Syaoran.

I made my way to the desk and slumped into my chair. I glanced at him and he looked straight ahead, avoiding me. Doing the same, I ignored him and acted like I was listening, even though I had no idea what that woman was saying.

I yawned once. Twice. A third time. Before I fell asleep.

I know what your think, Diary. How stupid can this girl be for falling asleep after she got into trouble? Well I couldn't help it. The events of the day took a toll on me. And lets not mention about the toll will be put on me when mom sees me.

"Wake up Kinomoto. Kinomoto-san! Oh my, wake up girl!" Someone shouted into my ear. I yelped as I jumped in my seat. I saw Li-sama sitting next to me. The room was vacant, besides us. I felt tired but still feel bad for the smack I gave him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a tired voice as I rubbed my eyes.

He shot me a glare and then looked away. "Well, you fell asleep. I couldn't risk getting in trouble for disrupting the class so I let you sleep. Thank goodness the teacher is the first to leave, or we would both be in trouble. I let you sleep for an hour. It's four thirty." As soon as he said four thirty, I jumped up grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room.

I ran out of the school property to the street across. I took out the map and (kind of) used it to reach the house.

When I saw my mother's car outside of the house, I knew I was going to pay the price.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! Please review! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! Thank you for reading! Please review:)

**I would likt to thank these people for reviewing:**

**thereviewergirl, snapurjawshut, and ffgirl-07**

Thank you so much for reviewing! Please review:)


	5. Chapter 5: The Solution

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! I am so pleased! Thank you! Please continue to do so. Alright let's go into the story!

Enjoy:)

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 5: The Solution

Diary, when I saw mom's car in the driveway, I knew I was in big trouble. My mom said she was coming home at five. A half an hour earlier, (which mom never does!) then I am in huge trouble. Here are the reasons why: I smacked my teacher/classmate (can I even consider him a classmate?) and I am home super late. So which do you think I got for punishment? A) Grounded for life, B) Be Popped, or C) All of the above. What do you think, Diary? Well you're just going to have to find out!

Let's continue on with the story, "_Safe Keeping_", shall we?

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quietly opened the door to the house and quietly shut it. I tiptoed past the living room, praying not to be caught.

"Sakura, where do you think your going?" I heard mom's voice coming from the living room. My eyes widen as my fear was growing by the second.

I walked back to mom with my head down and an 'I'm guilty' face. Mom motioned me to sit down beside her. I did. (At the edge of the couch. As far as I can get.)

She stares at me for a moment then sighs as she takes hold of my hand and rubs it gently.

"Why did you do it?" Mom asked quietly. She seemed distant, as though she was on the verge of a memory. I winced as she squeezed my hand tightly. I wiggled my hand free. This action, snapped her out of her trance and she looked at me, waiting for the answer to the unanswerable question.

I sighed and told her what happened. I told her how I felt and sort of how I snapped.

"So, you're telling me, you did it on accident? Your hand just flew to his cheek and smacked him down?" Mom asked as she took my hand, again, and rubbed it gently. I nodded not sure what else to do. She sighed and let my hand free.

"We are going to find a…" She paused as she thought of a word she could use.

"A punishment?" I asked as I winced when my mother nodded. "Yes, a punishment, but not as vulgar as the word sounds, dear. It seems you two aren't getting along since you both saw each other. So please do this for me. Alright don't pitch a fit when we tell you your punishment." Mom said as she gave me a pleading look. I hesitated before I nodded.

"Thank you, we will resolve this mishap." Mom concluded as she stood up and began to walk away. Before she could disappear into the hallway, I quickly asked, "Who is 'we'?" Mom turned around to me and gave a forced sigh.

"'We' is the head Sensei and me. Be careful, Sakura." Mom warned before she left to go make dinner.

I shifted in my seat and looked at my packet watch. The packet watch was my mother's when she was younger. It was real gold, with embroidery engraved on it, and it ticked gently, very faintly you can barely hear the soft chime as it reached six o'clock. My mom found this on the ground one day when she was six years old. She later showed my dad when they were dating and he was so shocked to see she had it. It was his and he dropped it one day and went back to get it a couple of minutes later. If you look closely it says 'My heart will always find you'. I think it's so romantic when my mother and father told me the story. My brother, of course, thought it was a load of make believe. But I believe it was fate. Fate is what brought my mother and father together. And hopefully Fate would bring me and someone I would love together. But I'm afraid that I won't have someone to love. By the way I don't like anybody and I moved. So why make it even harder on fate?

Well, it's best if we don't linger on the past. As my mother said to me many times.

I close my eyes and slowly get up. I opened my eyes and walked to my room. My pondering disappeared as I looked out the window. I became lost and safe.

I know, Dairy, you think I've lost my sanity. Well I haven't. I just love looking at the stars and getting last in a daydream. I stared outside for a few more moments before I noticed a figure walking down the street. I leaned out my window to see if it was a person from school.

The figure was cloaked with a shadow. Until he heard me scream, as I fell through my window. I screamed like there was no tomorrow. I squeezed my eyes closed and prayed it would be a past and painless death. I was waiting for the big blow but nothing came. I opened my eyes and I looked up.

… Li-sama was holding me so I wouldn't die! I gasped and froze. Just like I did when I smacked him. He looked at me sternly before placing me on the ground and dusting off his pants. I stood, not sure what I should do. He glared at me, then turned around and walked to a house RIGHT IN FRONT OF MINE!

I don't know what happened, Diary, but I took one look at that house and began to cry. I ran inside crying my eyes off. My mom came running to me and asked if I was alright. I wasn't able to tell her the reason for my outburst until I finished crying. But mentioning it made my eyes wet and I cried for a long time.

I turned to look at mom and she gently rubs my back, as though she understands what I'm going through.

After I ate some soup, I went straight to bed. I ignored my homework and fell fast asleep.

-----------

Diary, that day I had hormone problems. It seems I wanted to cry every time I saw Li-sama. You know what? If _he_ finds out I was calling him Li-sama, he would most likely kill me right now.

----------

I woke up late. Exactly 90 minutes late. School started 90 minutes ago. At first it didn't register in my head that I was super duper late. Until five minutes later I noticed I was supposed to be in school.

I stood up and began to feel dizzy. I felt like my head was going to split into two! I coughed about a million times in one minute! I thought I was going to die! That is until my mother came into the room and helped me back into the bed.

"Sakura, what are you doing up? Your too sick, remember?" Mom asked as she felt my forehead for any fever. She winced lightly and took out some cold medicine and poured the grape flavored syrup into a huge spoon.

"Open up." Mom commanded. With a pleading look, I opened my mouth just wide enough for her to fit the spoon into my mouth. She frowned but succeeded into putting the spoon in. As soon as the syrupy liquid went into contact with my taste buds, I gagged and quickly swallowed the liquid. Tears blurred my vision and I had to drink two glasses of apple juice to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Good girl." Mom said as she rubbed my back and then sat beside me. I scooted over so she would fit. She smiled at me and became comfortable on my bed.

"What's going to happen?" I croaked out. Now that I took the medicine, I have a sore throat. Mom patted my hand then let out a sigh.

"You see, sweetie, if you went to school today, you would have been called into the principle's office and have been told the solution."

"What's the solution?" I asked as I swallowed as cringed from the soreness.

Another sigh escaped my mom's mouth. "Well, you see… we thought since your grade in math is a little down, we could have **him** come and teach you. You know, like he will teach you whatever he teaches his class then what happened in math. He will come later on today. At four o'clock, I think. At that time I will leave to go to work. He will stay until he feels he can leave." I gasped in shock and opened my mouth to protest, but my mom silenced me with her hand.

"Sakura, you promised that you would not make a big deal out of this. Remember?" Reminded mom with a 'don't-do-this-to-me' look. But what about me? I'm the victim here!

I sighed and looked at mom in a pout. She gently smoothed my hair and grinned. "Well since we are both home, how about we watch a movie, hm?" Mom asked as she stood up from my bed. I shook my head no as I lay down. I was feeling even worse now that I've found out my punishment.

Mom nods her head and lays a kiss on my sweaty forehead. She turns to leave before I stop her.

"Mom! Wait! I'm really sick right?" Mom nods. "Well, then won't he catch whatever I have?" I asked with hope. Maybe he won't be able to come since I have a fever. Mom rolls her eyes and says, "The principle has already told him about your condition. He said he will come no matter what." My hope vanishes and I feel ten times worse.

"Mom… I think he lives in front of us." I grumbled, knowing that piece of information will make my mother perk up. And that is exactly what she did.

"He does now? Interesting! Well I will be down stairs if you need me." Mom gave me a small smile as she left my door open and her footsteps fading away.

I barely remember what happened after that. All I remember is crying then falling asleep…

--------------------

I trudged down the stairs as I saw mom franticly looking for her purse.

"Oh dear! Where did I put that thing? Oh sweetie do you remember where I put my purse?" Mom asked as she ran into the kitchen. "No." I said as I sneezed.

"Oh I found it!" Mom said as she took my cheek and rubbed it. "Don't worry dear; everything will work out just fine. I have to leave a little early alright? Make sure you are not opening the door to a stranger. Only let Li come in. I love you sweetie! Bye!" Mom said quickly and placed a kiss on my warm forehead and frowned. "Remember to take your medicine in five minutes." Mom reminded me as she shut the door, leaving me alone in a house I barely call home, and suffer by having my teacher come baby-sit me.

I sighed as I reluctantly decide I need to be dressed when _he_ comes. I make my way slowly, _very_ slowly to my room. Once I'm there I throw on a huge t-shirt and put on knee-high pants.

DING DONG!

I hear the bell ring and I walk down the stairs with a sick/unhappy face.

As soon as I open the door, I immediately regret it.

"Hello, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura. A pleasure I'm sure." A male stood and grinned at me.

Oh how I wish I didn't open the door!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! Thank you so much for reading! I bet all of you are who is the male? Well let's just say Sakura knows him. He won't be in the story for very long until later, MUCH later chapters after this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please let me know! Thank you:)

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Fallen Latte, cherrylove05, thereviewergirl, krn5rul3, Janyasha, SnowCharms, and angel8811994**

Thanks oh so much for reviewing! Please continue to! Thank you:)


	6. Chapter 6: The Problem

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Thank you! Ok, here is the next chappie!

Enjoy:)

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 6: The Problem…

Diary, I am so sorry I left you in a cliffhanger! Well, I know you don't know who the boy is. All I can tell you know is he is the meanest, cocky, playboy that I don't like!

Let's continue with the story, "_Safe Keeping_".

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared in shock at the boy who stood in front of me. The cocky, meanest, oh alright you get the point. Well I thought I left him and everything behind when I moved to Tokyo. Well I guess I am terribly wrong.

"Sakura sweetie! We've missed you down in Tomoeda! When are you coming back?" The boy, whose name is Eric Devour, said. He stood in my old school's uniform and with a basketball jacket.

I sneered at him and sneezed. I looked at him and pointed to the street. "Leave." I said nasally. His grin widened and he took a step forward.

"Well, that's not what I expect from an old classmate." Eric said with a flirtatious smile.

I, who did not want to be bothered, put my hands on my hips and glared at him. Which a sneeze followed suit.

"Go away. You don't want my big brother to see you, do you?" I lied fully knowing everyone at my school was afraid of my big brother. His grin faltered but just for a second.

"I truly doubt he is here." He said as he took hold of my arm. I gasped and looked at him with disgust.

"Let me go." I warned. His grin grew wider as he took a few steps toward me. "Now, is that how you treat an admirer?" He mused as his grip tightened around my wrist.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed. I began to recall all the teasing I received at my old school. Tears began to well up in my eyes. He chuckled as he stepped closer. "Little Sakura scared without big brother around to help her?" Eric mused as he grabbed my other wrist.

Then Diary, everything happened so fast! If you blinked you would have missed it!

Someone grabbed Eric and pulled him away from me. "Who do you think you are messing with my sister?" To my relief, my brother, Touya, had grabbed Eric by the collar and shook him with force. Eric went red from top to bottom and he began to stutter, not sure what to say.

"Get out of my face!" Touya yelled as he pushed Eric to the ground. Eric jumped up and ran for his life.

Touya turned to me and walked over to me. "Are you ok?" He asked as he looked at the red marks on my wrists. I nodded, not trusting my voice. "Come on let's go inside… I want to see everything!" He said with a small grin. I forced a small smile out. I nodded and lead the way back inside the house.

I let Touya go in front of me, so he could get a good look around the huge two story house. I stepped inside and turned around ready to close the door when I hear something. Something I thought I would not hear in a long time. A smile tugged at my lips as I saw Kaho walking toward me with her arms ready for a big bear hug.

"Kaho!" I say nasally. Kaho smiles at me and gives me a huge hug. "Little Saku!" Cooed Kaho as she smothered me with hugs and kisses. I giggled and took her by the hand and lead her inside of the house.

I felt lightheaded as I showed my brother and his girlfriend around the house. Kaho said she loved everything and said she couldn't believe how fast everything was put up. Touya… he did exactly what my mother said he would do… Beg to stay here.

"Hey Sakura, my best sister in the whole wide world." He mused with a huge smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and put my hand to my head. It feels like the world is spinning…

Kaho laughed and Touya huffed out.

DING DONG!

I feel as though everything is getting hot. But I ignore it and go down the stairs to the front door. I blurrily open the door and see Li- sama, standing with his hands in his pockets and a folder hugged to his side. He looked at me for a moment then said, "You look really bad." I suddenly felt one of those ergs to just hit him across the face again… But I contain myself and say swiftly, "Please, come in." But I said it too swiftly. Because the earth began to tilt and everything was sideways.

I put my hand on my forehead and cringed from the heat it was giving off. Li- sama put his hand on my hand and led it down to my side. He looked at me straight in the eyes. Then he put his hand to my forehead. His hand felt cool and I closed my eyes as his cool hand rested there for a moment.

"Who is he?!" I hear from upstairs. I let out a sigh and when I open my eyes, I see Syaoran glaring at my brother, who is glaring right back. Kaho ran down the stairs and said happily, "Hi! I'm Kaho. You _must_ be a friend of Sakura." Kaho said as she bowed respectfully. Touya, though, was not as nice. He walked over to Li-sama and said curtly, "Stay away from my little sister, you gaki." Li- sama rolled his eyes. "Well I guess you little request is not going to be fulfilled. For I am Sakura's teacher in school and in out." Li- sama said just as curtly.

Touya gaped and then hissed out in defeat. I, who couldn't take everyone being sideways any longer, shut my eyes and put my hands in front of me, I grabbed a hand and put it on my forehead. It felt nice. The hand was very cool and seemed to give warmth, even though it was cold.

Kaho snorted (which means she is trying to hold in a 'Kawaii' or a laugh) and Touya sucked in his breath. I held the hand to my forehead not caring about anything at the moment and just stood there.

Kaho then tugged at my sleeve then whispered, "You know you can let him go now. I think he's going to keep his hand there if you want him to." For some odd reason I blushed and let go of the hand. Like Kaho said, he did keep his hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked at Li- sama. Unlike the other times, his eyes are not cold like the time he stood up for me, they are gentle and caring. I felt my breathing stop as I stared into his eyes.

"Sakura…" Li- sama said lightly. Sakura… Sakura! He called me by my first name! I gasped lightly and he then noticed what he just said. He took his hand quickly from my forehead and pulled out the folder. "Alright Kinomoto- san, it's time we get started." He said as he kept his eyes down. I then turned and clutched onto Kaho. She held me in her arms and said gently, "Time for medicine Sakura."

I nodded as I closed my eyes and was ready to drift into a deep sleep. But I forced myself to keep them open. I walked (with much help from Touya and Kaho) into the kitchen and took the nasty grape flavored medicine. I gagged again and had to drink two glasses of apple juice to get the taste out.

I sat down on stool and laid my head down. "Sakura are you feeling ok?" Kaho asked as she laid her hand on my head. I barely heard the rest as I began to slip off the stool. Before I knew it, I was on the floor and everything was black.

---------

I awoke and saw a dark room with a lamp on. I instantly thought of the time Touya and I were playing hide and go seek. I some how locked myself in the closet I was hiding in and cried for hours.

The sudden emotion just filled me and I felt hot liquid run down my face. I sat up and began to sob. Everything that happens to me is bad! Why do I have to suffer so greatly? Tears slid down by the millions. I then felt a stab of pain and I yelled out in pain.

Immediately someone opened the door and quickly ran over to me. "Are you alright?!" The voice sounded pained but for some reason it didn't sound like my brother. I looked up at the person and gasped.

…Li Syaoran was standing there looking concerned! And wait- for me! I then gripped onto his shirt, to see if he was real or not. He was! He pulled my hands of off his shirt and said coldly, "I'm the only one here. Your mom is working late, Touya had to go to work, and Kaho had to go home to feed her dog. But she said she would come back. You have quiet a cold, hm?" The last part had a tinge of amusement.

I smiled and nodded. I bit my lip and said quietly, "Why did you stay?" He looked at me for a moment. "Your brother asked me too." I covered my mouth, for a laugh was about to erupt from my mouth.

Ya right! Like I'm going to believe my brother (who hates any guy, who gets near me) asked him to stay with me. Especially alone.

"You don't believe me?" He asked with amusement. I bit my lip and looked away. "Would you really think I would stay with the girl who slapped me HARD to take care of her when I have the free will to leave?" He asked curtly. My smile and laughter disappeared and I looked down. Suddenly more ashamed of my actions.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean too… It was out of defense… Sort of…" I said quietly. He glanced at me and then sat down on my bed. "Kinomoto- san, I'm sorry." As soon as the words left his mouth, I reacted WRONG. I said with attitude, "Oh please! You really think you did something worth forgiving?!" My eyes grew wide and I covered my mouth.

"I'm… I'm…" I couldn't get the words to come out. He just sat there, looking straight into my eyes. He leaned forward and his face became very close to mine. I swallowed and looked at anything beside him. He took hold of my face and made me look at him. I then felt trapped, sort of like I was being protected against my will…

He continued to look into my eyes. "What if I kissed you right now? Would that be worth forgiving?" He asked softly. My eyes grew wide and I felt my breathing become forced.

He moved an inch closer and his lips were only centimeters apart! "Li- sama…" I whispered. As soon as the word left my mouth, Li- sama (hehe) blew up. "Li- sama!? Li- sama?! What is wrong with you? Li- sama is my dad! Not me! Everyone calls me Syaoran. I want you to call me Syaoran!" I stared at him in shock and I couldn't believe the words that just left him mouth. He moved back away from me and sighed. His hand let go of my face and he stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Li-sama – oh I mean Syaoran, said as he began to walk out of my room.

"Li-s- Syaoran, does that mean we are friends?" I asked as I leaned forward on the bed. He turned around and smiled. He actually smiled! And at me! I gently touched his face and let my hands move over his soft skin. He looked surprised but let me touch him. Wow, I should get sick more!

His hand touched me and held it there, over his forehead. "I… I…" He stuttered. "I… We're friends." He finished his sentence then let go of my hand. My hand dropped to my side. He gently put a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, "You won't get out of the work you missed. Tomorrow, you and I are going to work our butts off." I gasped and he gave me a playboy smirk and he turned around and walked out of my room.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me! First he is all mysterious, then he's yelling, then he's mister nice guy, then… Boy does he get a lot of mood swings!

I sighed and threw myself onto my back. "Boy is tomorrow going to be hard… Wait, tomorrows Saturday!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"But tomorrows Saturday!" I whined as I pounded on the door. I hear a voice that says, "You got sick it's not my fault. So we are going to work hard… TOMORROW."

"Your mean!!!!!!!" I yelled as I put on a pout and crossed my arms over my chest. I could hear laughing… that sounded so… sweet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! Please review! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please let me know! Thank you for reading! Please review:) And thank to those who reviewed!

**I would like to thank for reviewing:**

**SnowCharms, angel881994, PolskaGirl, thereviewergirl, Crazygirla101, ret (referring to your question: that is a very god question… I don' really know. But for me, I have an idea but sometimes another idea comes into my mind and I go with the other idea instead. Did I make any sense?), Nkauj Hnub, and Janyasha**

Thank you! Please review:)


	7. Chapter 7: Saturday Oh dear!

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! Thanks!

Enjoy!

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 7: Saturday… Oh dear!

Wow diary, it's been a while. I just have to tell you something before we begin with the story. I know last time was really… intense. Well this is even more!

Well on with the story, "_Safe Keeping_".

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I was as better as I ever could be. I was in happy spirits, despite the fact that I had to work my butt of today. My mom was staying home today. Secretly I was a little disappointed, but I of course hid it and I acted like a little girl.

I sat at the couch waiting for …Syaoran to come. It feels so weird calling Li- sama Syaoran. It just feels so weird. I hear the door bell ring and I watch as my mom opens the door and smiles.

"Li Syaoran! My how pleasant to meet you! I'm Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother. Please come in!" Mom moved aside as Syaoran walked into the house and he glanced around. His gaze landed on me. I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks, as I noticed his outfit. He was dressed professionally. I glanced down to my outfit. I thought it would be sort of informal, so I wore a blue dress. How embarrassing! I slowly walked over to where they were standing.

"Good morning, Syaoran." I said with a smile on my lips. My mom gasped. "Sakura! How rude of you!" Mom hissed at me. I sighed and looked at her. "He have me permission." Mom said a little oh, and walked away.

I shifted footing and smiled at him again. "Please make yourself comfortable." He looked around the house and went to my room. He laid his things down on a table and said, "This will be fine." I sat down in front of Syaoran and we sat for a moment and looked anywhere but at each other.

My mom came strolling into the room and put a plate of home baked cookies on the table. "Well eat up!" Mom excused herself and walked back into the kitchen. I waited until Syaoran took the first cookie and I then took one. I nibbled on mine, not taking big bites.

I looked over to Syaoran and he was staring at me. "Well how about we get started." He pulled out some work and I inwardly groaned. He passed the papers to me and told me the directions. I nodded and picked up a pen and began to long hours of being working.

I kept getting distracted. When am I never distracted? Well when he was reading some boring book, I looked out the window and began to drift away into lala land. He kicked me under the table and I glanced at him and glared at him. Then I returned to the uneventful work in front of me.

Unable to resist I accidentally (ya right!) kick him under the table and look innocent out the window. I could feel his glare on me and I almost smirked, but something caught my eye and I stood up. My eyes grew wide and I screamed.

"Sakura! Wake up! Your drooling all over the work!" Syaoran hissed out. I opened my eyes and yawned. I said drowsily, "I don't drool." I looked down at the papers and sighed. "I need help."

Syaoran leaned over and looked at the problem. He frowned. "This is so easy. It wants you to find the greatest common factor." I looked at him and said with an attitude, "Well it may be easy for some people, but for me, no." He rolled his eyes and pointed to the thing to explain. I of course knew how to get the greatest common factor, but I wanted something to distract me from my dream… or more like nightmare.

"…Ok, now do you understand?" I nodded and did the problem in ten seconds. "Done!" I squealed as I jumped up. I was finally done with all of my work! My mom walked in and smiled at us.

"Li- san, why don't you stay for dinner?" Mom asked casually. Syaoran hesitated before smiling and said, "Yes." Mom beamed and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I'm so hungry!" I said as I twirled around the room. My uneasiness disappeared a while ago. Syaoran sighed and looked outside and looked like he was going into another world.

"Syao- kun, are you alright?" I asked. He glanced over at me and said quietly, "I'm sorry for the loss of your father." I gasped and stumbled backwards. "Syaoran… How did you…" My sentence hung in the air as I noticed why he knew. My father worked with his father. I felt my throat tighten and I suddenly… knew.

"Syaoran your father… he was the last to see my father. What did he say?" I asked as I grabbed his shirt and almost ripped it. He let me hold on and he closed his eyes. "Sakura… Kinomoto- domo loved you guys a lot… didn't he?" I let him go and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Syao- kun." He looked at me with interest. "Syao- kun?" He repeated. I looked away and forced a laugh. "Well… I was um just um giving you an um… um… nickname?" I said as I felt a blush creep up. He smiled at me and nodded. "Then what shall I call you?" He asked as he stood in thought for a moment.

I could tell he was thinking about something else. I touched him gently on the cheek and made him look at me. "Syao- kun. I feel something is wrong with you. What's wrong?" I then listened to myself in my head and my eyes grew wide. "Something wrong with me?!" He hissed as he pushed my hand away. I clutched my hands and turned around. "Maybe… there's something wrong with me. I feel as though my old self died along with my father!" I said as tears began to stream down my face.

I felt his presence become pity-like. I felt my heart clench. I turned around and swung my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran!" I cried over and over again. He put his arms around me and said gently, "I know what you meant… I'm really sorry too, for reacting in such a way." He lifted my face and I looked at him and almost felt my heart soar in my chest.

"Be mine, Sakura. I want you so much…" He trailed off and I gasped. He leaned in and our lips were centimeters apart. "Kiss me…" I whispered as I slowly closed my eyes. I felt him lean in more and so softly our lips touched. It was a gentle, sweet kiss.

We both heard footsteps and we darted away from each other.

My mom walked in with a smile. "Dinner's ready. Oh!" She then noticed that one of us was on this side of the room and the other was on that side. She then shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. I glanced over to Syaoran, but he was staring at the floor as he walked to the kitchen.

-----------

During the whole dinner, my mom was the ONLY on speaking. She talked non-stop about her job. It must have been boring for Syaoran. But I was used to it and tuned her out. I picked at my pasta. Pasta is not really my thing. I only like the way my grandma (from my mom's side) makes it.

I bit into the pasta and cringed. But swallowed it anyway. If Diary, you were wondering, well everyone LOVES my mom's pasta. Except me.

My mom glanced at us and raised her eyebrows. I continued to pick at my food and looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks mom." Mom looks at me and says slyly, "Something happened. What happened?" Mom demanded as she looked me down. I bit my lip and thought quickly.

"Yesterday someone from before came for a little visit." My mom smiled at me and said slyly (again), "Who?" I felt Syaoran's gaze on me and I once again bit my lip.

"No one important. He's a show off. He must have found out where I moved too. Touya saved me of course and… that's all." I finished talking and stood up. Both of them were looking at me and I picked up my plate. "Anyone else finished?" I asked sweetly. They both nodded and I took the plates away.

"I best be going. My dad doesn't like it when I stay out late." Syaoran stood up and smiled at us. My mom nodded and looked at me. I walked after Syaoran and quickly opened the door for him.

"Thank you, Li- sama." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and looked me straight in the eyes. "We must never do _it_ again. Read the rule book." He walked out of the house to the house right in front of us. I felt the tears coming again. That jerk! I then remembered about the rule book. I went to the mailbox and checked inside. Sure enough, there is the _thick_ book. I pulled it out and read the title.

**The Rules of Tokyo Elm High School**

I rolled my eyes and had a feeling to just throw it away, but I contained myself and walked inside with it.

"Best if I start on it now." I mumbled as I walked upstairs to my room. I lay down on the bed and opened the book to a random page. And there it was. The rule Syaoran was talking about.

IIV- NO ONE SHALL FALL IN LOVE WITH THEIR TEACHERS OR STUDENTS

IF THIS SHALL HAPPEN THEN YOU WILL SUFFER GRAVE PUNISHMENT. THE STUDENT AND/OR TEACHER WILL BE IMMEDIANTLY ASKED TO LEAVE THE PREMISIS. IF THIS SHALL HAPPEN, THEN WE WILL GO AGAINST ALL RULE, AND PUNISH YOU VERY, VERY HARSHLY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you all liked it! Yes, they kissed. So last chappie was a teaser to the real one in this chappie. But more complications will come. Trust me. :D Well if any of you wonderful readers and/or reviewers were wondering, Sakura is NOT in love with Syaoran. I can not say if Syaoran is in love with Sakura, since this story is about Sakura's point of view. Well I hope this is a quick update. Please, please review! Thanks for reading! And thanks again to the wonderful reviewers! Your reviews are what motivate me! So please review:)

**I would like to thank for reviewing:**

**angel881994, cherrylove05, -BLOZZOMZ-WITTLE WOLF-, Janyasha, Crazygirla101, SnowCharms, and PolskaGirl**

Thank you! Please review:)


	8. Chapter 8: Mistake on Their Part

**Safe Keeping**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm so glad all of you liked it! I wasn't sure if it was too quick or not. But I suppose not. When I mentioned last chappie that Sakura did not love Syaoran, well she only likes him. She doesn't love him YET. I have a question at the bottom so please read it! Thanks! So here is the next chapter.

Enjoy:)

Summary: When Sakura's mother got a promotion, they move to a big city. Now Sakura is going to a school for Geniuses. But there's one little thing weirder than her new school… Her 2-year older teacher! So Sakura is writing about her life with her new teacher.

Chapter 8: Mistake on Their Part

Hi Diary! I am so happy! But when I write this I know, my happiness will shatter. I bet your wondering what's wrong.

Let's go into the story, "_Safe Keeping_".

Yours truly,

Sakura

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finished reading the whole book during the weekend. It was horrible! The 'No one shall fall in love with their teachers or student' crap, was at least half of the book! It gave some stupid story about the student falling in love with the teacher and eventually the teacher fell in love with the student. Then it was terror as the book says. He left the student for his wife (He already had), and since he broke her heart, she committed suicide.

The whole section was about that story and how there will be consequences if you fall in love.

But it's not fair! You can't control yourself! I looked at my hand and felt the warmth from Syaoran's chest. I closed my eyes and at least tried to imagine his warmth. I got up from my bed and went to the window, where I could see the huge house in front of me.

I sighed and opened the window. "Syaoran…" I whispered to the cool air. The cold air whipped me on my face and I cringed slightly.

"Sakura! Are you up? It's time for school!" I turned around to see my mom standing at my doorway. "It's cold. Close the window. Get dressed." Mom said crossly. I looked at her surprised. "Get moving!" Mom barked as she walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes. She's in a mood.

I got dressed in the maroon colored uniform and brushed my long hair. I slipped on the knee high socks and put on the shoes. Lastly, I put on my… hat. I sighed as I looked at my reflection.

I went downstairs to see mom looking stressed out. I wanted to go hug her, but she seemed off limits at the moment.

"Hi, mommy!" I said cheerfully. Mom glanced up at me and said quietly, "Go to school. I won't be home when you come back. Syaoran will come at four, I assume. Ask him." Mom waved me off with her hand. I looked shocked. How am I going to school? But mom ignored me and then hissed at me, "LEAVE!"

I ran for the door. I grabbed my stuff and opened the door. I slammed it shut and felt tears fall from my eyes. I quickly whipped them away. I really have no idea where I'm going.

I look around at my surroundings and try to remember where mother drove me. I bit my lip and began to get nervous.

"Sakura Kinomoto!" I hear a female voice and I turn around to see, Tomoyo walking toward me. I flush as I wave to her. "Morning, Tomoyo!" I said with a small smile. "Good morning, Sakura. How are you feeling?" She asked with concern. I said fine and we began to walk together to school.

"Sakura, did you read the rule book?" Tomoyo asked once we reached the school. I nodded and decided against to tell her how stupid it was. "Good!" She cooed. We both reached the classroom and sat down in our seats.

"But Tomoyo, why was there this huge part about the no falling in love?" I saw Tomoyo stiffen and look down. "I feel they thought it would be bad… to…. to… fall in love. So what can we do?" I could tell Tomoyo didn't like the rule either. I took a good look at her before saying, "You're in love with a teacher aren't you?" I asked quietly.

Tomoyo looked really white. She looked like she was holding her breath, but her chest was moving. She looked at me and I could see her eyes becoming teary. I took hold of her hand and held tight.

"Me too. I think I have, too." I whispered as I felt tears brim my eyes and fell without warning.

Tomoyo smiled at me and then her happy composure returned. The door slid open and everyone stood up. We said the rule again and were given permission to sit back down. Sensei Karin left and Syaoran was stayed. He stood behind the desk and said, "I am going to take roll. But first, please let me introduce my assistant teacher today." I glanced over to Tomoyo and she became stiff again.

"We've had him before, Sensei Eriol." A young man walked in with a slight smile. "Good morning, students." He said with a charming smile. I saw Tomoyo blush slightly and she looked down.

"Alright students listen up!" Syaoran began the attendance. Before we knew it, Tomoyo was up. "Tomoyo Daidouji?" He called.

Tomoyo looked up and said quietly, "Here." Eriol looked over at Tomoyo. His eyes seemed to bore into her. She looked down and avoided looking at him completely.

"Sakura Kinomoto?" I was spaced out, but I still heard my name being called. "Here." I said as I glanced over to Tomoyo. She had a small smile on her face.

Despite all of the thick dense air, the class was in a good mood. We were partnered up for some MAGIC project.

The MAGIC project is about girls making a story. Someone has to be the main character and the supporting characters. We (well really Rika) picked out a piece of paper from a hat. The hat held all the genres we could do.

Rika unfolded the paper and a blush formed on her cheeks. She said quietly, "Romance." All the girls began to giggle. Tomoyo just smiled and I sighed lightly.

"Also it has to make people cry." Rika said gently.

Diary, you should have seen those girls! It looked like they just won the lottery.

"I vote Rika to be the main character." Chiharu said with a smile. Rika blushed but declined.

"I've been the main character for two years. Why don't we have Sakura?" Rika replied with a sly smile.

"No! I can't act for beans!" I bellowed. All the girls looked at me with a crazed look in their eyes.

"That's even better!" Naoko cried. I looked perplexed.

"How is that 'even better'?" I asked.

Naoko just smirked. "You'll see. You'll see." The girls laughed evilly and grabbed my arm.

Chiharu yelled, "Sakura you're going to make a beautiful main character! It's exactly what you need to become known in this school! I'm so excited!"

Naoko grinned. "I agree! Then all the boys will be after you when were done with you!"

"Hu?!" I asked. Only Tomoyo nodded her head sympathetically.

As Naoko spoke in a whisper to everyone, I zoned out and stared out the window.

Do I like Syaoran? Can I still call him Syaoran since he dismissed me last night? Why am I thinking about this now out of all the other times? What's wrong with me?

"SAKURA!" A voice boomed from behind me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around. I gulped.

Syaoran looked mad as he showed me a piece of paper. I looked at him for a moment questionably.

"Please Kinomoto, explain this picture." I looked at the picture and gasped. A huge blush formed on my cheeks.

"I- I don't know! I've never seen it before in my life!" I said as I put my hands over my eyes.

"Oh really? Well then let's go to the principle's office. NOW!" Syaoran boomed.

I hurried along out of the room, glancing at Tomoyo. She had a sick look on her face. I suddenly noticed why…

Before I could comprehend what happened, I fell forward and I looked around dazed. Until I looked up. Someone was on top of me. Not just anybody but… Syaoran.

I pushed him off and stood abruptly. He quickly scurried up from the floor and sent me a death glare.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. He just pushed me out of the room. In no time I was in the Principle's office.

I sat in the same chair I did before. And Sensei Karin sighed. "Your in trouble again, Kinomoto- San? What is it this time?"

Syaoran showed her the piece of paper. She blushed and pushed it away.

"Kinomoto- san! I never thought… What went through your mind?!" Sensei Karin yelled.

I shifted uncomfortably. "I… I didn't do it." I said quietly. Sensei Karin frowned.

"Is it because… you don't like Sensei Li?" She asked.

I hesitated before saying more firmly, "I hate my life. I didn't want to come to this school, but my mother begged me. I didn't want to move form my house to here! I was very happy in Tomoeda! Well sort of… I just didn't want to move away from my dad…" I stopped suddenly noticing I was off topic.

I swallowed and said surely, "I did not draw that perverted picture. I don't draw like that. I draw like this." I took a piece of paper and pencil and began to draw non-stop.

Sensei Karin leaned forward to see. I was drawing a little girl, with small pintails and she was smiling as she ran forward. I could see the image too clearly in my head.

"Oh my!" Sensei Karin cried. My drawing was nothing like the other picture. Syaoran leaned forward and I could see form the corner of my eye that he was slightly blushing. But why would he be blushing?

"Well Kinomoto- san. I suppose you can't draw such a picture when you…" She trailed of as she noticed I was almost done with the picture.

The pencil made a perfect circle then I erased half of the circle. "There." I finished.

I had drawn myself running to my father who had on a suit and was kneeling down on the floor with his arms wide open. But I also drew a little boy in the background. I hadn't seen the face before so his hair was covering it.

"Alright. You're dismissed. And Li? Stay here." I quietly left, leaving the portrait behind as well.

I breathed out and before I knew it, the day was over. I found Tomoyo and asked her about the play we're doing but she dismissed it with a smile.

"Oh." Is all I could say. Tomoyo giggled and said gently, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it in no time." I sighed and doubted it, but said nothing.

"Hey… Want to come over?" I asked Tomoyo. Totally forgetting, Syaoran was supposed to be coming. Tomoyo smiled but declined.

"I'm sorry. I'm supposed to meet Chiharu and Naoko at the bookstore. Hey! Why don't you come? It'll be loads of fun!" Tomoyo said taking hold of my arm.

"Um… Ok." I agreed and she dragged me half way across town and I prayed I would be able to find my way back home.

We spent hours going from store to store. Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo were so much fun! Even though I wasn't supposed to have a cookie because of its 7 grams thing, I had one thinking I deserved it.

-------

"OMG! What time is it?" I shrieked when I saw there was no more sun in the sky. Naoko looked at her watch and said, "It's 9:30." I gasped and stood up making the chair go flying backwards.

"I have to go! My mom must be worried sick! She's going to kill me!" I yelled and a flashback from this morning came and I felt like I didn't want to go home. Then I thought how she'll kill me and it made me want to scream with fear.

"Oh dear. Why don't you go and call a taxi? They know a whole lot of shortcuts." Chiharu said and lent me her cell. I stared at the foreign thing in my hand. (I know, diary, I was weird. My mom was the only one in the whole family who has a cell phone. Besides my brother.)

"Here let me call!" Chiharu said and pressed a billion numbers before she spoke twenty words per minute. Sakura stared bewildered at her but Naoko laughed at Chiharu and she threatened Naoko with her fists.

"Ok their on there way." Chiharu said and flashed a smile at me. "Thanks." I said and she beamed at me.

"Sakura!?" An unfamiliar voice shouted at the girls. I turned around and stared at a man or young man. He was H-O-T! He had dark black hair that fell in soft locks over his sea blue eyes, his skin looked soft and untainted, and his lips ready to perk up. I felt my cheeks flame up. No way! Is this guy really talking to me? Who is he anyway?

"It is you! It's me! It's me Nicolas. Remember your American cousin?" I felt all the air leave my lungs. No way! I felt my mouth go dry.

"Nicky?" I asked hoarsely. He nodded and took me in a big hug. Maybe a little too close of a hug. I blush pure red and suddenly remembered I had people in staring at me.

I pull out of the hug and Nicolas looks sorta sad. This is my cousin? He seems totally different from the little boy that was as annoying as a little brat; which he was.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked finally finding my voice and glancing back at the three who were staring, wide eyed at us.

"Coming to visit you, of course! We'll have a lot of fun! Oh I'm here with grandma and grandpa." As soon as the words left his hot lips (which I shouldn't be thinking of hot, but hey I could… Well I could marry him. It's actually slightly normal to marry cousins here… I guess. Anyways…) dread filled me up like you fill up a cup.

"OMG! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and I knew this was not going to be a great experience here at Tokyo; no matter what my brother says; this is the worst thing ever!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well… Like it? Trouble is going to be brewing. Please review and tell me what you think! I was having a writers block but now I'm on a roll. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please please please review! Thank you:)

**Now I'm going to ask a question people' so please tell me an answer. Ok here it is: ****Should Nicolas and Sakura like each other? I can always change the cousin thing or keep it; which ever the readers and reviewers want! It's all up to you readers and reviewers so please in every review, tell me! Thank you!**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**cherrylove05, krn5rul3, RandomRose88, meow-mix23, apple.parachute, SnowCharms, Nightmare282, Crazygirla101, ers (I'm sorry I disappointed you.), Musette Fujiwara, cherwolf, and jiSusHikA**

Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! Thank you:)

Please review:)


End file.
